1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a photographic subject authenticating device, a portable telephone, a photographic subject authenticating method and a photographic subject authenticating program for photographing a photographic subject such as the face of a person, the iris, a palm print, etc. and authenticating the photographic subject.
2. Background Art
Various kinds of authenticating systems such as a face authenticating system for photographing and authenticating the face, an iris authenticating system for photographing and authenticating the iris, a palm print authenticating system for photographing and authenticating the palm print of a hand, etc. are conventionally proposed as a system for authenticating the person in question.
In these authenticating systems, the photographic subject such as the face, the eye or the hand is photographed and authenticated. These systems are mounted to various devices such as a personal computer, a portable information terminal, an ATM or a vehicle, etc., and can be practically used.
However, for example, when disguise using a photograph, etc. is performed and an authenticating result is once conformed, a problem exists in that all subsequent use and operations of the device are allowed since it is the person in question.
A vehicle monitor for improving reliability of security is proposed to solve this problem (see patent literature 1). This vehicle monitor again performs the authentication even when the image of a crew member is repeatedly acquired and the authenticating result is once conformed. Thus, for example, it is possible to detect the disguise in a mounting state of a person face mask.
However, in this vehicle monitor, a user must be repeatedly photographed in a state correctly authenticated. Therefore, the problem of being inconvenient for the user is left.
Further, it is impossible to cope with a case in which the person in question allows others to utilize the vehicle by obtaining consent of the person in question. For example, a problem also exists in that no driver of the vehicle can be changed.
[Patent literature 1] JP-A-2004-276783